Shaving systems such as safety razors have found widespread use for providing close and comfortable shaves. Safety razors typically include one or two blades disposed between a guard and a cap. Traditionally, each of these skin engaging elements was fixed relative to other skin-engaging elements. In recent years, dynamic shaving systems have been introduced which permit one or more of the skin-engaging elements of the shaving system to move in response to forces encountered during shaving e.g., one popular system comprises a plurality of flexible blades positioned within a flexible housing which flex in response to shaving forces in order to closely follow the contours of non-planar skin surfaces. Other systems on the market comprise a blade disposed within a rigid housing wherein the blades are moveably supported for independent movement in response to shaving forces. The movement of the blade edges in these previously disclosed systems is generally parallel to one another.
Those skilled in the art appreciate that the two most important aspects of a shave are closeness and comfort. A shaving system is not successful if it does not provide a very close shave. Similarly, a shaving system must be comfortable and not cause excessive nicks and cuts to the skin surface being shaved.